Battle of the Coral Sea
The Battle of the Coral Sea was a major Dalek objective: to take Savo Island from the Time Lords. I n the beginning of 1942; two leaders of different Dalek Races; Dalek Zeg and Davros; got together with Ghost Island leader Admiral Inky Von Blue discuss the capture of the last Pacific island in Time Lord Control; Savo Island. This was the first major naval battle of the Time War. Inky Von Blue dispatched his mighty Ghost Fleet; a 10,000+ warship group; contaning sunken or scrapped vessels from the real world, including copies of surviving vessels. The Beginning The Ghost Fleet steamed out of P.E. Harbour at 05:14 hours on Friday 8 1942 en route to the Coral Sea. The tiny Time Lord Fleet was expecting an attack in the Coral Sea; so they mobilized every warship they had in the area. But the Ghost Fleet was awsome. The Yorktown CV-10 fired the first shot; damaging the Time Lord flagship TLS Bedfordsire. The USS Midway CV-41 fired the second round of shots; sinking the TLS Killingholme. Soon the entire Ghost FLeet opened fire. After just 5 minutes; 7 Time Lord ships were ablaze.Out of those 7; 6 sunk. The Ghost Fleet sank 16 more ships before the Time Lord fleet decided to retreat. The Ghost Fleet fired their guns and blew their horns in victory! Susan's encounter with the Gambier Bay After two more weeks of losing ships; Susan was out for revenge! During a regular patrol; Susan noticed a lone escort carrier in the distance. Knowing that escort carriers have no naval guns; they were vulernable. Captain of the USS Gambier Bay; Major Tom Le Kat; had seen the Bedfordshire and the other ships closing on him. He was preparing a surprise for them! The Bedfordshire fired on the Gambier Bay; but the Gambier Bay fired back with all her AA guns blazing! The AA guns penetrated the TLS Kent; setting her on fire and then sinking her! The Gambier Bay then fired on the Bedfordshire; knocking out her mast. The TLS Westminster came to her rescue; trying to distract the Gambier Bay until the crippled Bedforshire could escape. The Gambier Bay fired all guns blazing at the Westminster; eventually sinking her. Susan was shocked. "I lost two ships to a bloody escort carrier; and you are telling me to calm down!?" Was Susan's exact words after retreating from the Gambier Bay. Gambier Bay's Torpedo Bomber and Air Attack A day after the encounter with the Gambier Bay; Susan returned tothe main fleet. 25 of their ships have been lost; and more would add to that list today. The ships were steaming without problems; until Susan caught sight of the Gambier Bay in front of them! Accompanyingthe Gambier Bay was more escort carriers: the St Lo; the Bismarck Sea; the Fanshaw Bay; the Guadalcanal; the Mission Bay; the Rendova; the Bouge; the Casablanca; and the Wake Island. They didn't attack the Time Lord fleet; but launched an air raid against them! Almost 574 Devestators, Avengers, Dauntlesses, Helldivers, and Skyraiders launched from the carriers.